The introduction of extremely concentrated detergents (hyper concentrates) into the vehicle washing, part washing and commercial laundry industries has resulted in the need to meter these high cost-per-ounce chemicals with great precision.
The practice in the past has been to draw products directly from shipping containers. This practice prevented the user from determining the level of product remaining and resulted in unused (therefore wasted) product being left in the shipping container after the substitution of a new container.
Injection pumps with precise injection capabilities are in use but no accurate measuring system is available for measuring low volume dosing. Attempts to use laboratory-style measuring cylinders produced grossly inaccurate results.
Previous approaches involved cumbersome use of laboratory measuring cylinders, requiring the removal and replacement of chemical feed lines and the loss of prime in feed lines. Loss of prime in the feed line prevents the injection pump from delivering product and is time-intensive to remediate.
Previous systems also forced the technician to come into physical contact with the material. The previous systems required the pouring of product into the measuring device in order to charge the system prior to measurement.